El castigo de Sasuke
by Riznao
Summary: ¿Por qué no te mueres de una buena vez?. Le grito Sasuke sin pensar en lo tortuosas que iban a ser las consecuencias . SasuNaru. No es un fic suicida. EDITADO 24/11/09


Acá vengo nuevamente saltándome mis tareas como actualizar Inercia, el segundo en mi lista de actualizaciones y actualmente el primero. En fin, espero les guste, creo que debo advertir del lenguaje sucio y obsceno a cuenta de cierto Uchiha. Un poco de lemon que espero me haya quedado decente, en fin, que disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece unicamente a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El castigo de Sasuke**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo comenzó con una oración. Y esa sola oración por si sola nunca hubiese tenido demasiada influencia en el, sino fuese por la persona que la dejo salir.

-_¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una buena vez?!_-

Grito con _él_ haciendo con ello que los otros que se encontraban presentes abrieran sus ojos desmesuradamente ante el arrebato.

Naruto se quedo estático, sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón le dio un vuelco irremediable que acabo por descontrolar todo su cuerpo. Sakura a su lado frunció el ceño en un gesto desaprobatorio contra _él_, Kakashi solo le miro con decepción disimulada por reproche en su ojo.

Y _él _ignorando magistralmente las miradas que recibía dio la media vuelta aun con sus ojos manchados de rojo por el sharingan que giraba tan violentamente en total compás con su errático respirar y su ira mal canalizada.

Naruto entonces, dio un paso al frente para seguirle. Kakashi solo soltó un suspiro, Sakura trato de no derramar lagrimas de cólera y tristeza, mientras el rubio llegaba al lado del Uchiha.

-¿En verdad me quieres muerto?- pregunto en un susurro casi anhelante de alguna señal en que el otro que le dijera que no.

-No sabes cuanto- dejo salir con un veneno mas mortal de lo que hubiese sido cualquiera que hubiese recibido por una serpiente de Orochimaru.

-Ya veo, entonces, lo mejor es que me suicide- Sasuke no espero esa respuesta, ni tampoco el tono tan desolado pero firme que con el que lo vocalizo el ojiazul.

El no lo supo para ese entonces pero…

…fue así que comenzó la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana era tranquila tal y como a el le gustaba. Sin embargo sabía que muy poco duraría de esa manera.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando la puerta de su casa en los recintos Uchiha fue tocada. Trato de no maldecir cuando de antemano sabia que aquellas visitas ocurrirían, mas aun su molestia se acrecentaba a cada paso que le acercaba a su puerta al saber quien era la odiosa persona detrás de la puerta de madera.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- saludo, en un intento por aparentar serenidad su ex compañera de equipo cuando abrió su puerta. Sasuke no pudo sino fruncir levemente el ceño por haberse equivocado. -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sakura sin muchas intenciones reales de saber lo que le había dejado pensativo y callado.

Después de responder con su usual monosílabo tomo las bolsas de comida que la pelirrosa le llevaba y sin esperar algún otro comentario cerró la puerta.

Dio dos pasos al frente buscando llevar los víveres a su cocina cuando se dio cuenta de algunos detalles que por su molestia no noto en su momento.

No era como si el prestara mucha atención a las demás personas, en especial a sus ex compañeros de equipo, pero la actitud de Sakura con el era algo nuevo, la chica casi parecía cargar resentimiento contra el y aunque aquello poco le preocupaba sabia que era de esperarse después de todo lo que les había hecho a ella y al estúpido rubio.

Sin poderlo evitar gruño y maldijo a Naruto, primero por malograrle la mañana al pensar en él y recordar como al fin, después de tanto, había regresado a Konoha, no por su voluntad debía agregar, no por que hubiese ido a caer allí en un desvarío momentáneo de nostalgia o peor aun de culpabilidad, sino por que el idiota rubio había cumplido con su estúpido cometido de llevarle con brazos y piernas a punto de ser cercenadas de su propio cuerpo con tal de regresarle.

Y he allí, Sasuke Uchiha dentro de los confines de Konoha, sin motivo alguno por lo que seguir viviendo tras un hermano muerto y el asesinato a los responsables de su penoso destino, destino el cual Itachi como regalo de despedida y burla de su propia suerte le heredo minutos antes de morir.

Había acabado con los responsables de la muerte de su familia –con los que aun vivían- y a pesar de lo mucho que le agradaría acabar con toda Konoha, viva, moribunda o nonata, el Uzumaki le había detenido aun después de que este libró una batalla contra Pein el cual ahora descansaba seguramente en el mismo lugar que Itachi.

Gruño alejando esos pensamientos y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina tras sentir como alguno de los ANBU que vigilaban la casa se había movido de su sitio seguramente después de sentirlo a el tan estático.

Maldito Naruto, gruño.

Otro detalle que noto era que, si Sakura había llegado en lugar del rubio, con lagrimas en sus ojos a medio disimular por un poco de maquillaje era por que entonces con suerte el rubio de seguro si se había suicidado como lo dijo el día anterior.

Si eso seria perfecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraba en su casa. Era casi un milagro que estuviera rescatable después de todo lo que sucedió en Konoha. Y para esos momentos no podía sino encontrarse con cierta pizca de curiosidad por saber como fue que había llegado a esa posición.

-Te toca-

Sasuke solo regreso su vista al molesto tablero de shougi frente a el. Repaso cuidadosamente las fichas de su oponente e hizo su plan de jugada. Justo antes de colocar sus dedos sobre uno de los generales y hacer su jugada su piel se erizo reconociendo de inmediato aquella presencia. Shikamaru frente a el también se percato de ello y dirigió su mirada al jardín en donde segundos después un manchón negro y amarillo tomo la forma del Uzumaki.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Sasuke dieron paso al rojo característico del Sharingan dirigiendo dagas invisibles al responsable de su captura y de su encierro en la destruida Konoha.

-¡Yo! Naruto- saludo Shikamaru sin moverse de su lugar. Naruto le sonrío y se dirigió a su lado mirando de forma curiosa y con un poco de admiración el tablero de shougi.

-Aun no entiendo como no te puede dar dolor de cabeza al jugar eso- le comentó con un tono de admiración. –Con razón eres un genio- dejo salir con entusiasmo.

Shikamaru casi rió al ver como Sasuke tomaba su pieza y la colocaba ruidosamente sobre el tablero con doble intención, miro de reojo a Naruto quien le comentaba lo muy aburrido y molesto que seria aprender shougi -Tsk. Es realmente sencillo, a puesto que tu también podrías jugarlo si lo trataras- comentó distraídamente el Nara antes de colocar uno de sus peones frente a la pieza que Sasuke había movido momentos antes.

-Bueno debo irme, todavía hay mucho que reparar y Tsunade-baachan esta más que gustosa de hacerme trabajar como burro – gruño el ojiazul, a lo cual Shikamaru solo asintió con su cabeza viendo como su oponente hacia su jugada ruidosamente. – ¡Ah¡ es cierto traje la comida que Sakura-chan no pudo hoy en la mañana- Sasuke quien hasta el momento trataba que su mirada no vagara en dirección del rubio vio como la bolsa con víveres era dada al Nara. –Bien, nos vemos Shikamaru-

-Aa-

Después de unos instantes el rayo amarillo se había marchado sin más. Shikamaru regreso su vista a su oponente y no pudo evitar dar un parpadeo en señal de interés. El sharingan en todo su esplendor hacia juego con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder denotando su enojo, no, su furia corrigió Shikamaru, al parecer la evasión de Naruto no le había hecho gracia a Sasuke. –Que problemático- suspiro.

Sasuke estaba, por otro lado, cerca de una embolia. El rubio le había ignorado magistralmente como si ni siquiera se encontrara allí, mas aun lo que termino de darle mas rabia fue el hecho que momentos después de haberle visto algo parecido o remotamente confundible con el alivio cruzo por su pecho al verlo _vivo_. Obvio, Naruto no se suicidaría solo por que su mejor amigo le pidiera que se muriera, y de alguna forma Sasuke estaba mas que agradecido que siguiera respirando, por que cuando pudiera y cuando el ojiazul se descuidara el con el mayor de los gustos lo mataría por tratarle con tal indiferencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La torre Hokage, o lo que alguna vez fue el recinto donde los Hokages alguna vez se dispusieron a gobernar Konoha, no era para ese momento, algo mas que unas cuantas piedras mal puestas y una notoria improvisación de lo que antes había sido.

El ANBU a su derecha no le daba mucho margen para dar un vistazo general de la pocilga al llevarle casi a rastras hasta donde se encontraba la Hokage o lo poco que quedaba de ella, con sus dientes rechinando de la odiosa compañía impuesta decidió que ese estúpido reemplazo de Kakashi sufriría una muerte lenta y tortuosa –pero en menor proporción que la que esperaba a Naruto- por ser su niñera desde su encierro en Konoha.

A pasos apresurados dieron vuelta en un de las tantas esquinas del lugar y se encontró sin previo aviso con la desgracia hecha carne.

Naruto se encontraba cerrando la puerta de la oficina donde la anciana le esperaba y junto a el, otra de las personas que acrecentaban su nivel de bilis al solo verle miraba al rubio con una sonrisa. La sonrisa del susodicho desapareció al percatarse de su presencia antes de volver a ponerla en su rostro, pero esta vez era completamente fingida -Sasuke-kun- saludó el otro pelinegro. Su maldito clon. A su lado el rubio dio un brinco casi imperceptible para otro que no fuera el, y sin poderlo evitar, Naruto giro su cabeza a su dirección sus ojos pasaron por el y al ANBU a su lado y regresaron finalmente a Sai.

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso si que no!

Sasuke retrocedió unos momentos atrás y volvió a verlo nuevamente, esta vez en cámara lenta y con el corazón a punto de explotar de la ira que corroía sus venas.

Naruto no dirigió su mirada a ellos, Naruto no paso su vista sobre el, Naruto no le descarto como si fuese otro maldito mueble que no necesitara siquiera un vistazo y finalmente Naruto no pudo regresar su mirada azulada al pelinegro a su lado para irse con el y su brazo sobre su hombro.

Si Naruto no era hombre muerto. Ahora estaba más seguro que lo seria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las semanas siguientes eran tan frustrantes para todos, en especial los que tenían contacto con el Uchiha y su ira que la Hokage había dado ordenes de mandar a algún saco de papas para que el 'desagradecido Uchiha' se descargara todo lo que quisiese. Simbólicamente el saco de papas humano debía tener cabellos rubios, ojos azules y si portaba el nombre Uzumaki Naruto era mucho mejor. Lastimosamente había pocas personas en la aldea que calificaban para el puesto y el único que llenaba los requisitos estaba muy ocupado reconstruyéndola. Así que Sai siendo el ser mas cercano al rubio, en cuestión de lazos con el, se había hecho presente por voluntad propia tras escuchar las demandas del Uchiha y las quejas de la Hokage.

Si, definitivamente Sasuke estaba talvez un poco cerca de la felicidad, una vez matara al estúpido clon su vida talvez tendría un poco de respiro. Pero, con lo que no contó fue que el 'saco' de papas se defendiera, _mierda, _¿Qué acaso Konoha nunca podía hacer bien las cosas? ¿Qué tan difícil le era darle el que el había pedido?

-Sai- interrumpió una voz haciéndoles detener la pelea -Hokage-sama te necesita, dice que es urgente- Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante la molestia, ahora la maldita Hokage venia y le quitaba su saco de papas.

Todos notaron la mirada dubitativa por parte de Sai de dejar solo al Uchiha. –No te preocupes Tsunade-sama ha requerido a alguien mas para que cuide al Uchiha- le aseguro el jounin que había llegado, cubriendo con ello las dudas que tenia el pelinegro.

-Yo me encargare de el mientras tanto- informo la voz de su ANBU personal. Sasuke no pudo sino gruñir por la forma en como le trataban. Hablaban de el como si fuera un maldito animal que no tenia voz ni consciencia alguna.

Momentos después el clon se había marchado con el jounin, y el como de costumbre, quedo solo, en medio de los campos de entrenamiento con el ANBU en algún lugar escondido. Con nada mejor que hacer se sentó bajo un árbol buscando un poco de sombra. Olvido por un momento el pequeño combate con el idiota de su clon, su cansancio –no que lo fuese a admitir- y finalmente a su vigilante entrometido y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a descansar.

El asqueroso olor a comida chatarra le trajo de regreso. Su sorpresa fue grande al reconocer el olor y más aun saber lo que ello implicaba. Se incorporo y no pudo evitar notar el molesto color naranja y amarillo que a su izquierda gritaba fuertemente para captar su atención. Entrecerró sus ojos, al notar, que distinto a lo que el hubiese pensado, Naruto apenas y le había notado.

El bastardo.

Sasuke inhalaba y exhalaba, en un intento penoso de no sobrepasar el límite de su paciencia. Entre los dos, el que siempre era ignorado era el rubio y no al revés, el solo pensar que el otro le daba el trato de hielo hacia irremediablemente que le hirviera la sangre.

¿Como osaba el mayor perdedor de Konoha tratarle con esa indiferencia? Ya lo tenía en la aldea como el quería, ahora el debía de hacerse cargo de Sasuke. Eso era lo mas lógico. Por que si Sasuke alguna vez pensó en regresar a Konoha era solo sobre su mutilado cuerpo y la –estúpida- implacable voluntad del otro. Para estos momentos Naruto debía estar rogando por su amistad, mejor aun, llorando de alegría por tenerlo – aun incluso contra su propia voluntad- de vuelta. Pero ninguna de las opciones aparecía a la vista después de tres semanas en los confines de los muros reconstruidos de Konoha.

Naruto hasta ese momento no le había dado una mirada y se había limitado a los superficiales vistazos que no alcanzaban ni a definirle como su mejor amigo. Fue hasta que Sasuke separo sus ojos rojos de la figura del otro, que noto una bolsa a su izquierda la cual, dicho sea de paso, fue victima de su mirada fulminante. Sin apenas tocarla alcanzo a definir que lo que había adentro no era ni tomates ni onigiri, y gracias al cielo, tampoco era ramen lo cual de alguna manera le dejo saber que el otro seguía sin mostrar reconocimiento alguno hacia el.

Llevar la comida favorita de Sasuke seria darle reconocimiento, llevar la comida favorita de Naruto seria –aunque de una manera satírica y molesta- reconocerle de igual manera.

Sasuke por unos momentos se quedo pensativo observando lo que seria su almuerzo, olvidando momentáneamente todo, el ruido de los fideos ser engullidos por Naruto, la ira que sentía y al ANBU dondequiera que estuviese y decido que, si Naruto seguía con aquel tonto juego, el también podría llegar a demostrarle que Sasuke no le necesitaba. Primero…Debía de captar la atención del rubio, para luego dejarle caer el balde de agua fría…

Con sus ojos regresando a su usual color oscuro, se paro de su lugar y noto que Naruto seguía empeñado en ignorarle. _Como quieras_. Pensó con sorna antes de curvear levemente sus labios en una sonrisa altiva. Sasuke camino sin mucha prisa hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. Una vez frente a el, ensancho mas su sonrisa mientras levantaba su pie izquierdo y daba una certera patada al pequeño vaso que contenía el ramen, haciendo que parte del contenido de este cayera sobre el pantalón naranja del otro. Con esto, era más que seguro que el rubio le gritara o hiciera, cuando menos, un berrinche.

Segundos pasaron y nada. El ojo de Sasuke tuvo un tic al ver que Naruto tan solo se deshizo de algunos vestigios de ramen de sus ropas y adoptaba una pose casual contra el árbol, dándole a entender con bastedad que aquella acción poco había hecho para perturbarlo.

Sasuke sabia, el mal nacido debía estarse mordiendo la lengua para no gritarle, sus pies debían de estarle picando para que se parara y al igual que sus pies sus manos seguramente querían golpearle.

Aunque el primer intento fue fútil, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que el otro explotara. Aun con su sonrisa, bajo hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a Naruto y aunque su estomago casi regresaba lo que comió en el desayuno por la extraña sensación de molestos bichos alados dentro de el, decidió seguir con su juego. Su rostro fue acercándose más y más al del rubio y quedo a milímetros de este. Los ojos del otro estaban cerrados pero era imposible que no supiera que estaba frente a el. De alguna manera su cabeza llego hasta la oreja del otro, nada, ni siquiera se había tensado, el maldito lo hacia muy bien, Sasuke casi pudo haberle aplaudido de no ser por que una de sus manos encontró reposo en el hombro de Naruto y la otra contra el árbol deteniéndole.

La imagen actual casi le recordaba a una familiar que ocurrió en el escondite de Orochimaru, aquella vez Naruto se tenso de sobremanera y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia este para esos momentos, era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera nuevamente -¿Cuánto mas piensas seguir con este juego, _Naruto_?- El principal gatillo fue el nombre del rubio con ese tono tan sugerente. Sasuke pudo sentir por su oreja como las pestañas del otro se levantaban dándole la idea que este había abierto sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrío para si mismo antes de separarse y mirar a Naruto. Error. Sintió una descomunal cantidad de sangre acumularse de golpe a su cara y mas a sus ojos, Naruto le veía pero no le miraba, como si tratase de un pedazo de vidrio que podía atravesar con sus azulados ojos.

En un arranque de ira el pelinegro hizo caso omiso de su congruencia y su frialdad. Su razón grito a todo pulmón y su ira se hizo aun mas grande al notar como el otro seguía con los mismos ojos que le traspasaban, aun cuando había unido sus labios contra los de el en un intento desesperado por hacerle reaccionar. El lo sabia, Naruto no andaba por allí proclamando su amistad como el vínculo mas importante por nada, el rubio estaba enamorado de el, y el utilizaría eso a su favor para quebrarle esa estúpida cara de tranquilidad que fingía tener cerca de el.

Sin saber como fue que había acabado de aquella manera, su mano que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Naruto bajo palpando bruscamente lo que había debajo de la molesta chaqueta naranja. Su otra mano llego a enredarse en los cabellos dorados jalándolos sin cuidado alguno mientras que con su boca buscaba abrir la otra y penetrarla con su lengua. Durante toda la actividad Naruto miraba al frente como si no fuese consciente de lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo. Rojo contra azul, los dos pares de ojos se encontraron sin ser capaces de transmitir lo que el otro buscaba. "Maldita sea enfádate, grita, haz un berrinche, golpéame" decían los ojos negros, los azules no contestaban.

El salvajismo del beso no llego hasta que el pelinegro cansado de la indiferencia del otro logro colar su lengua en la boca de Naruto buscando hacer reaccionar a la de este, sin mucho éxito. Naruto no hizo ruido alguno. Y cansado de su indiferencia, le tiro de un solo movimiento al suelo quedando sobre el aun con sus bocas unidas. Sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta y sin desenfreno alguno arañaba y pellizcaba su piel en un intento de hacerle soltar alguna exhalación que fuera suficiente para afirmar que el sujeto con el que estaba era más que un muñeco sin vida.

Con la frustración y la ira como pilotos de su cuerpo, tiro de los cabellos de Naruto hasta sacar una pequeña mueca de dolor que apenas y podría haberse percibido de no ser por que llevaba su sharingan. Su mano que se encontraba bajo la camisa de Naruto comenzó a aventurarse a terrenos mas al sur, donde era mas que seguro el otro encontrara alguna protesta en su garganta y la dejara salir por su boca que seguía bajo los dominios de la de Sasuke. Sonriendo prepotentemente en su interior, Sasuke dejó su boca y bajó hasta el cuello donde comenzó a besarle con insistencia dejando chupetones y mordidas que poco hicieron para que el otro soltara algún ruido. Con suerte pensó Sasuke, una vez tocara _allí _Naruto se retorcería y jadearía como una perra en brama y comenzaría a corresponderle el muy zorro.

El chidori en su mano se hizo presente al ver como Naruto seguía con la vista fija al frente, aun después de tocar sus genitales por sobre la ropa. El rubio seguía sin hacer, decir o sentir algo, por que el pantalón seguía siendo tan holgado en esa área que sin poderlo evitar el orgullo de Sasuke se vio lastimado. Naruto había resistido todo, sus besos, las bruscas caricias, ¡todo!, como si no hubiese sido nada, como si Sasuke en verdad no estuviese allí.

Su sharingan se desvaneció al igual que su chidori al sentir como alguien le había puesto dos dedos en la nuca. Antes de caer inconsciente miro una última vez al rubio quien seguía inmóvil, como si se tratase de un muñeco tendido sobre el pasto.

Sasuke hubiese vomitado de la cólera por que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su estúpido mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de el, podría resistirse a lo que el con su boca y sus manos podían hacer.

Nuevamente deseó que el rubio estuviese muerto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta corrediza con su vista perdida en un punto indefinido del patio. Desde que había llegado a Konoha –no, desde que había sido capturado- lo único, a parte de maldecir su suerte y formular ideas de cómo matar a todas las molestias que le rodeaban, que le traía un poco de calma era estar allí, tratando de ignorar lo que le rodeaba. Aun cuando los ANBU estuvieran cerca, ese era su lugar favorito de la mansión Uchiha y ni ellos podrían hacerle sentir lo contrario.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo en su espina dorsal y por unos tortuosos momentos se lo atribuyo al idiota cabeza hueca que seguía sin hablarle aun después de casi cuatro semanas. El enojo que comenzó a acumularse en la boca de su estomago se disipó cuando lo único que sintió fue confusión y sorpresa.

De alguna manera en un parpadeo, el pez de colores que salto de su estanque quedo suspendido en el aire como si se hubiese congelado en el acto. Sasuke miro a su alrededor, todo parecía haberse vuelto una extraña combinación de colores monocromáticos exceptuándole a el mismo. Con cautela se paro de su lugar e inspecciono detenidamente lo que le rodeaba. Seguidamente, lo sintió. Eran tres presencias que el conocía muy bien. De un momento a otro tres manchones se figuraron frente a el, revelándole a sus tres compañeros del anterior equipo Hebi y mas tarde, el equipo Taka.

Por unos momentos Sasuke se mostró desconcertado, hasta que finalmente Karin hablo.- ¡Sasuke! Que bien que sigues con vida- corrió la pelirroja hacia el y se le tiro encima buscando abrazarle. Sasuke no se movió pero no devolvió el gesto tampoco.

-Karin por todos los cielos déjale, de seguro que ha sido torturado todo este tiempo no necesita que se le siga haciendo- Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Suigetsu quien tenia una mueca de desagrado, a su lado, Juugo se veía tan impasible como de costumbre.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Mal nacido!- gruño la mujer soltándole finalmente y encarando a Suigetsu.

-Muchachos – llamo calmadamente Juugo –Este no es el momento- de alguna manera, aquella oración fue suficiente para aplacar los impulsos de aquellos dos pues quedaron en silencio.

-No debieron regresar por mi- interrumpió finalmente Sasuke atrayendo la atención de los tres. Por un momento el pelinegro se vio tentado de gritarles lo tontos que habían sido por llegar al territorio enemigo pero recordó que a pesar de la buena excusa que era tener que soportar a los ANBU, al clon, la resentida Sakura y al mudo Naruto, su equipo siempre le conoció como el frío, calculador y sereno Uchiha Sasuke, aun cuando supiera que las tortuosas cuatro semanas le habían hecho estragos a su mente y su cordura, se aseguraría que su anterior equipo le viese como siempre. Recolectado, calmado y con su usual semblante de frialdad.

-Pero Sa-Sasuke- tartamudeo sin saber que decir la chica.

-Oye no fue asunto mío, Karin no dejaba de jodernos y he aquí las consecuencias- gruño Suigetsu buscando disimular su bochorno. Sasuke sabia que a pesar de sus palabras, al parecer tanto el como Juugo y la misma Karin le habían tomado una lealtad que el nunca creyó que estos pudiesen ofrecerle, después de todo, ellos solo habían sido un equipo temporal, solo utensilios que vio a la mano y algo que aprovecho ya que de algún modo, los tres necesitaban de el por razones personales.

-Debemos darnos prisa, el jutsu no durara mucho tiempo- declaro Juugo con un leve tono de inseguridad.

-¡Si! vamos Sasuke, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos- exclamo la chica tomando el brazo del Uchiha y comenzando a jalar de el.

-Tsk. Sasuke deja de hacerte el de rogar y vámonos – Sasuke parecía muy reticente a la idea de salir de la aldea.

-¿Como?- Karin le dejo de jalar y los otros dos le vieron extrañados por el cuestionamiento -¿Qué es lo que han hecho aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con los ANBU?- el no saber que ocurría le inquietaba de gran manera. Suigetsu solo soltó un suspiro que salió más bien como un resoplido.

-¿En verdad siempre tienes que saberlo _todo, _Uchiha_?_- gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un jutsu de detención de tiempo, nosotros no hemos quedado atrapado en el pues fuimos quienes lo hicimos, y tu tampoco ya que eres el sujeto a quien esta dirigido- resumió Juugo respondiendo lo necesario a las dudas del Uchiha, el implicado solo cabeceo en señal de entendimiento.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más queda?-

-Unos dos minutos cuanto mucho- se apresuro a responder la chica –Ya, Sasuke después te lo explicamos pero debemos irnos _ya_- presionó.

-No puedo- ante la declaración del Uchiha los tres le miraron con extrañeza y hasta indignación. –Todavía debo hacer algo antes de irme- explico tratando de calmar el nivel de chakra que subía notoriamente en Suigetsu.

-Escúchame malagradecido, no he gastado mas de la mitad de mi chakra y mi pellejo solo por algún _capricho _tuyo – sentencio el peliblanco señalándole acusatoriamente.

-No me importa, deberían de haberlo sabido, desde que me capturaron el equipo Taka se había disuelto-

-Vamos Sasuke, no puedes estar hablando en serio, somos un equipo, además… -

-No Karin, ya lo he decidido, me quedare aquí, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, tan solo no vuelvan a molestarme- y con ello Sasuke se dio la vuelta regresando nuevamente a la casa.

-Tsk. O te han lavado el cerebro o esto tiene que ver con esa obsesión tuya con el tipo de las nueve colas- soltó despreciativamente Suigetsu, la acción fue inmediata, Sasuke le prensaba del cuello mientras le fulminaba con el sharingan.

-No. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Eso. – escupió con veneno. La mano de Juugo sobre la suya fue suficiente para deshacer el agarre en el otro. Suigetsu cayó al suelo en rodillas tosiendo ruidosamente. Sasuke indiferente a ello le dio nuevamente su espalda.

-Como quieras, allá tú y tus problemas con esta maldita aldea- grito y de la misma manera en la que había llegado se había ido.

Juugo solo observaba el lugar donde momentos antes se había encontrado su compañero y luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke. – ¿En verdad es esto lo que quieres?, después de esto no tendrás otra oportunidad de escapar-

-Ya me las arreglare después- respondió dando un ultimo vistazo a Juugo y a Karin.

-Si es así entonces, buena suerte- por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la única que quedaba era Karin. Al parecer la chica estaba indecisa de quedarse o de ir con sus otros dos compañeros.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo recorrer toda su espina como sucedió al principio, suspiro y dio la vuelta notando como en ese mismo momento el pequeño pez que quedo suspendido en el aire comenzaba a moverse.

En el lugar ya no quedaba nadie excepto el mismo.

Solo hasta que el pez cayo al agua fue que la comprensión llego a el tan rápido como un rayo y tan desconcertante como un balde de agua fría mientras uno duerme. Su única oportunidad de salir de ese infierno, no solo ya se había marchado, si no que el mismo había sido quien la había rechazado. Gruño y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de frustración. _Tengo algo que hacer_ había dicho, pero a pesar de lo que ese algo era, no terminaba de entender por que no se había ido. Aun afuera de la aldea podría arreglárselas para matar a Naruto, además si se hubiese marchado le habría echado en cara al perdedor que pese a sus esfuerzos Sasuke nunca se quedaría en la aldea.

_No, esto es personal_, se dijo así mismo, buscando aliviar la desenfrenada búsqueda de respuestas a su inusual comportamiento. _Esto es personal y lo acabare yo mismo_. Se dijo con un sabor amargo en su boca y un sentimiento de impotencia y arrepentimiento que le cruzo tan rápido que apenas fue consciente que estuvo allí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien. Esto era lo que quería ¿no? Al fin Konoha se dignó a hacer algo bien, a pesar de que esto fuese hecho también por la irremediable ira que le traía cuenta desde que estaba en ese odioso lugar y desde que el rubio frente a el cortara toda necesidad de comunicación con el. Finalmente sus quejas y –mas importante- sus amenazas habían hecho efecto para volver a ver al odioso Uzumaki.

Todo había comenzado dos días antes, cuando –a su pesar- como si se tratase de un perro, la Hokage le había dado permiso para salir del barrio Uchiha. El ANBU y Sai fueron los que con el mayor gusto de todos le permitieron ir y venir de algunos lugares en busca de comida o simplemente para aliviar la sensación de encierre que a pesar de verse mínimamente reducida con ese paseo, ya era algo mas que estar en su casa todo el jodido día.

Pero entonces, todo fue en picada al verlo. Naruto en el puesto improvisado de ramen –Sasuke maldijo, por que de todas las cosas que el desastre a Konoha pudo destruir, el puesto de ramen no fue una de ellas- con Sakura. Riendo. Felices mientras comían el bagazo de comida chatarra.

Sasuke sintió de pronto como un calor que comenzó como un hormigueo molesto en la planta de sus pies se extendió hacia arriba llevando consigo un ardor que le hacían querer liberar esa presión en sus tendones golpeando y destrozando lo que fuese que se le pusiera enfrente.

¿Como podían Sakura y _Naruto_ sonreír tan libremente cuando el se encontraba en la aldea como un prisionero?

¿Como podía Naruto sonreír tan libremente con alguien mas cuando con _el_ apenas y se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada?

¿Cómo se atrevía el Uzumaki a restar_le_ importancia?

Sai reacciono un segundo tarde, el ANBU, unos cuantos milisegundos cuando Sasuke ya había destruido parte de un muro que había sido levantado dos días antes en un arranque de ira.

De esa manera el había sido llevado ante el vejestorio de la Hokage para hablar sobre su comportamiento y la posibilidad de aumentar su castigo.

Ah no señor. Eso no iba a ocurrir, por que el jueguecito infantil de Naruto era suficiente incordio. Y no, no era por que el necesitara de la atención del rubio. No. Solo que si ese imbécil le había capturado en un descuido y le había llevado a la aldea, pues que al menos mostrara la mínima parte de responsabilidad que le tocaba. Así que Sasuke dio su sugerencia mientras que la Hokage le vio como si una tercera o cuarta cabeza le hubiese salido de algún lugar de su cuerpo. "Tráiganme a Naruto" pidió el. La Hokage se retorció en pensamientos figurándose las diferentes posibilidades de ese encuentro, sin embargo con el Uchiha prometiendo que no haría estragos en la aldea y con al menos siete ANBUS en los alrededores guardando con cautela aquella promesa la Hokage accedió.

Joder, si una pelea entre amantes frustrados era el pago justo para que el vengador no hiciese de las suyas con la aldea a media construcción de sus cimientos, entonces que así fuera.

Sasuke había sonreído al escuchar como la Hokage aceptaba. _Tsk_. Prometió no hacerle nada a la aldea pero nunca menciono algo del Uzumaki.

Así que de esa manera se encontraba con Naruto en su propia casa. Por que la Hokage era todo menos tonta, y si los dos se iban a tratar de matar, entonces que al menos le quedara un poco de reticencia de hacerlo solo por estar en su casa. Y a pesar de que aquello era un freno muy bien puesto, poco hacia para que Sasuke considerara la opción de una tortura o pelea que no involucrara mucha violencia.

Sasuke maldijo mil veces. No llegaba a comprender como era que Naruto lo lograba. Incluso en el mutismo tan impropio de el, era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas.

-Mírame- pidió Sasuke repentinamente. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos en señal de que le había escuchado mas no hizo o dijo algo y se limito a ver la pared en busca de alguna mancha.-Mírame- pidió nuevamente con mas fuerza y con un tono que aseguraba lo peligroso que el desenlace seria si el no hacia lo que se le pedía.- ¡Mírame maldita sea!- exploto. Naruto seguía impávido, apenas con sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro pasivamente por la pared, ignorando por completo la rabieta del otro.

Sasuke no lo soporto mas y arremetió contra el. Si le hubiesen preguntado que era lo que el rubio haría a continuación naturalmente hubiera contestado "Tratara de esquivarlo y me tratara de devolver el golpe". Su predicción hubiese estado errónea por que lo supo, por el chispazo de comprensión en las orbes azuladas y en como el cuerpo del otro se tenso por unos segundos antes de que recibiera el golpe de lleno.

Naruto no lo había esquivado y ahora yacía en el suelo de su amplio salón. – ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto a punto de estallar en un caos de furia y frustración. ¿Por que?, ¿Por qué era que de alguna manera u otra este idiota le descontrolaba todo?

-¡¿Por qué diablos no te defiendes?!- grito en un arrebato que le costo lo mucho que su comportamiento alineado a la serenidad y frialdad había estado desde su entrada a Konoha.

Naruto seguía sobre el suelo y solo después de unos instantes se incorporo. Sasuke no espero que este se levantara por completo y fueron sus brazos los que lo levantaron y le estrellaron contra la pared más cercana. –Habla…- exigió esta vez con su mano izquierda en la garganta del otro sin hacer mucha presión. Naruto no dijo nada, y a cambio solo recibió unos de sus propios kunai que Sasuke había sacado de su porta shuriken siendo incrustado en su mano derecha contra la pared. – ¡Habla!- volvió a pedir, esta vez Naruto hacia lo posible por no dejar salir sonido alguno. El pelinegro vio como el otro se mordía el labio en busca de aplacar los gemidos de dolor provenientes de su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué?, maldita sea- susurro derrotadamente a medida que su frente toco la de Naruto. El rubio tan solo se quedo en la misma posición, con algún pequeño espasmo de dolor e incomodidad recorriendo de vez en cuando todo su cuerpo por la herida en su mano. Sus ojos, aunque miraban al frente de manera vacía tuvieron una leve chispa de reconocimiento cuando Sasuke cerro sus ojos y dejo descansar su frente sobre la suya. -¿Por qué…?- repitió con mas vehemencia.

Naruto le miro con tristeza y si en ese momento se estaba mordiendo el labio hubiese sido impreciso afirmar que era únicamente por el dolor. No lo entendía. Sasuke estaba desmoronándose frente a el.

_¿Por qué no hablas?, ¿Por qué no gritas?, ¿Por qué no me miras?_... ¿Cual de todas era la pregunta que quedaba a medias? Se pregunto. Ojala el destino no hubiese sido tan satírico como para darle la respuesta.

-¿Por qué me molesta tanto?- los ojos azules se abrieron aun más.

_¿Por qué me siento tan intranquilo, frustrado, ansioso, iracundo, egoísta, enervado…?... ¡¿Por que me siento así cuando no me miras ni me hablas?!_

-S…- Naruto paró al darse cuenta que por poco dejaba salir el nombre de su mejor amigo y se detuvo, especialmente, por que Sasuke nuevamente se acercaba a el como lo había hecho en los campos de entrenamiento hacia una semana. Con tristeza y frustración dejo caer sus parpados sin cerrar por completo sus ojos al sentir como la boca del Uchiha buscaba la suya. Su cara paso de tristeza a desconcierto y luego a estupefacción.

Esta vez, era diferente a la de aquel entonces. Sasuke le besaba sin hambre, sin brusquedad. Sasuke le estaba besando gentilmente con ansias controladas y con paciencia, como si se tratase de una caricia incitante. Como si esperara que su boca comenzara a moverse contra la suya.

_No_

La mano de Sasuke que no tenía el kunai llegó hasta la mejilla de Naruto acariciándola con gentileza, trazando círculos con su dedo pulgar.

_No…_

El pelinegro saco el kunai de su mano sin siquiera dar indicio alguno y la acción le hizo soltar un gemido que rápidamente fue aprovechado por el Uchiha para introducir su lengua en su boca. Los ojos azules se dilataron, al sentir la lengua del otro contemplando la suya con caricias y masajes que pedían a gritos una respuesta. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y sobre todo la frialdad que se había determinado a tener mientras Sasuke no se disculpara. Había sido fácil al principio, incluso cuando el Uchiha le beso en los campos de entrenamiento, los besos de ese entonces habían sido instintivos, disparados por la ira y la frustración del Uchiha y el no quería eso, pero ahora…

_No __así…_

Era difícil con esas manos buscando alguna ruta para colarse y tocarle. Era asfixiante con la lengua en su boca que trataba de hacer reaccionar a la suya. Era difícil por que eso era lo que el quería desde el principio y que siempre supo jamás tendría. Besos febriles y fugaces que llevaran el mismo sentimiento que el profesaba a Sasuke, ese sentimiento que desde en la academia supo que solo el tenia por el otro.

…_por que no me hare cargo de mis acciones…_

Cordura a la mierda, pocas veces la tuvo y ahora era más que seguro que no la necesitaba.

Naruto cerró sus ojos buscando olvidar por un momento todo, y solo envolverse en la segura oscuridad detrás de sus parpados que hacían que las caricias de Sasuke fueran más tangibles. Su boca, comenzó a responder y su lengua en perfecta armonía con la del otro dio paso a un vals húmedo. Sus manos de alguna manera llegaron hasta los cabellos de Sasuke, ninguno dio importancia alguna a la sangre que comenzaba a empapar los cabellos azabaches.

Sasuke lo supo. Si todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día no funcionaba lo mas seguro era que esto si. Y aunque por un momento decidió mandar todo a la mierda, que aquello solo fue un desliz causado por su propia ceguera de ira ahora encontraba bastante problemático separar su boca de la del otro. Por que en algún punto sintió como un calor extraño y muy diferente al que tuvo aquel día cuando vio a Naruto y a Sakura, comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas, y sobre todo en un área que comenzaba a necesitar de las manos de Naruto en _esa_ parte.

El ojinegro abrió un ojo levemente, aun sin despegar su boca de la del otro, buscando una respuesta a aquel desenlace. Por que, de todo lo que pudo haber pasado ese día, el tener a Naruto en sus brazos y viceversa sacándose el aliento mutuamente era un de las mas remotas. Después de un instante en donde supo que de nada serviría entender la situación se aventuro a perder la deliciosa sensación de la lengua del otro con la suya, cuando pregunto aun con su boca pegada a la de Naruto -¿Por que?- el rubio abrió sus ojos y cuando menos lo supieron ya estaban en el suelo, solo el malestar del rubio en su pierna le dio a entender que se habían tropezado con una mesita del salón. "_Que raro hace momentos estábamos del otro lado"_

-Por que me querías muerto- respondió el rubio bajo Sasuke, olvidando donde comenzaron y a donde habían terminado de unir sus bocas. La mirada ónice oscura sobre el, a pesar de lo cargada de sentimientos que iban de un extremo a otro, que se poso sobre el, no le hicieron perder la serenidad en los azules suyos. –Así que morí, morí para ti y por ti Sasuke- y el pelinegro a pesar de la bizarra sensación de bichos alados en su estomago producto de escuchar la marca de las cuerdas vocales de Naruto después de un mes y medio, no pudo sino sentir nuevamente como un espinazo de molestia comenzaba a aplacarlos.

-¿De que estas…?-

-¿Cuándo es que muere una persona, Sasuke?- pregunto rápidamente interrumpiéndole. Sasuke desde su posición sobre el solo atino a mirarle con extrañeza.

-Cuando alguien te atraviesa el pecho con un chidori- dejo salir con seguridad aunque con burla. Naruto solo dejo caer sus parpados y levanto su mano derecha ahora completamente sana hasta la mejilla del otro.

-Depende de quien se trate- el pelinegro no dejo de escuchar el deje de tristeza en sus palabras y la risa amarga que salió de sus labios. –Una persona muere cuando deja de ser recordada, cuando no tiene nadie que piense en ella y cuando no tiene un lugar al cual llamar hogar- Sasuke no supo que decir y solo se limito a mirar los ojos azules que todo ese tiempo le habían negado reconocimiento.

-Es por eso, que me suicide de ti Sasuke-

-Eso es estúpido, incluso viniendo de ti-

-Pero mira la manera en como hemos acabado- dejo salir con burla. Sasuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo en ello.

-Si te hablaba, si te miraba y si te trataba como siempre, hubieses tenido un lugar al cual regresar, yo sin embargo no tengo un lugar contigo. Es por ello que si me querías muerto haría lo posible por que te olvidaras de mi, si oponía resistencia o dijera algo haría que tu actuaras de un modo u otro contra ello, es por eso que pensé que lo mejor era ignorarte, después de todo eso seria como si estuviera muerto, pero de alguna manera todo salió bastante…raro- dejo salir con énfasis lo ultimo. Sasuke cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su rostro hasta el cuello del otro. -¿Sasuke…?-

-Cierra la boca. Te necesito vivo- Naruto se tensó tras escuchar esas palabras y al sentir la lengua del pelinegro comenzar a bajar desde su barbilla.

La lengua se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke levantaba su cabeza y le miraba de lleno -De esa manera algún día podré hacerte pagar todas las mierdas que he pasado en esta asquerosa villa- los ojos azules quedaron nuevamente tras los parpados perdiéndose en la sensación de comodidad y placer que Sasuke le volvía a proporcionar.

-Esa es una manera de decir que no me quieres muerto-

-Cierra la boca maldita sea- gruño Sasuke de mala gana comenzando a desesperarse por el exceso de ropa en el ojiazul. El otro solo le dejo hacer mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Esto era, talvez, lo mas cercano a una confesión o a alguna señal de sentimientos recíprocos que pudo haber dado el Uchiha. Así estaba bien, no necesitaba más.

Sin más que hacer o que pensar se dejo llevar. Movió sus manos hasta los cabellos de Sasuke y busco la boca del otro para seguir lo que dejaron pendiente. Las lenguas chocaron nuevamente, y esta vez un escalofrío recorrió a ambos, talvez por que ahora ya no había mas preguntas que hacer o talvez por que las que se hicieron fueron satisfechas y no daban paso para alguna otra duda de lo que estaban por hacer.

Las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a despojar de ropa al otro dejando la boca de este solo para comenzar a tratar su pecho en donde fijo especial atención a los pezones sonrosados del rubio, gemidos sutiles que ganaban fuerza con forme lamia y pellizcaba los pequeños pezones se hicieron escuchar por toda la habitación. Era demasiada la represión de sus propios deseos como para que estos afloraran mas tras la fatídica ley de hielo de Naruto.

Con rapidez, Naruto se posicionó sobre Sasuke, ganándose con ello una protesta por su parte. Con manos habilidosas, el rubio despojo de la ropa tradicional que Sasuke vestía y le dejo rápidamente con su cuerpo enteramente al descubierto. Naruto relamió sus labios en anticipación y bajo hasta boca del otro comenzando a devorar con ansias la boca de este. Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco y soltó un gemido al sentir como la mano firme de Naruto se enrollaba en su miembro erecto y como este comenzaba a humedecerse producto de la excitación de verse así ante el rubio.

Poco a poco el ojiazul fue olvidando la boca de Sasuke mientras bajaba hasta el pecho de este y comenzaba a besarlo levemente. No fue sino hasta llegar a la mata de cabellos oscuros arriba de sus genitales que el pelinegro comenzó a retorcerse. De una sola engullida el miembro de Sasuke quedo en la boca de Naruto. El pelinegro tuvo la necesidad de morder sus labios para no dejar salir el sonoro gemido que estuvo a punto de vomitar tras sentir como Naruto succionaba de manera constante su miembro en total sincronía con las subidas y bajadas que su mano ejercía sobre su miembro.

No. Este placer era demasiado. Casi insoportablemente doloroso. Necesitaba acabar con ello.

De un empujón Sasuke quedo nuevamente sobre el rubio quien le vio con el ceño fruncido tras su acción. _"Bien Uzumaki por unos momentos casi me tienes"_ pensó con altivez tras la mueca de disgusto de este.

De la misma manera en como Naruto le despojo de sus ropas ahora era el quien desnudaba el cuerpo bajo el. Cuando Naruto hubo quedado sin nada más que quitar, comenzó a mordisquear bruscamente el cuerpo del otro, procurando dejar marcas y arañazos que le recordarían a Naruto, lo que sucedería si volvía a ser ignorado. De un tirón hizo que el rubio quedara de pie y lo llevo a la pared más cercana.

-Sasuke- suspiro el rubio cuando su cuerpo quedo pegado al suyo contra la pared. La mano de Sasuke llego hasta sus genitales y comenzó a masturbarle mientras el rubio se apoyaba con sus manos contra la pared.

El ritmo de su mano acelero el paso y Naruto a diferencia suya no procuraba callar los gemidos y jadeos que comenzaban a descontrolarse a medida aumentaba el frenesí.

Cuando sintió como el otro comenzaba a temblar de excitación y de anticipación retiro su mano de su miembro y en cambio de un movimiento hizo que Naruto quedara inclinado. El ojiazul quedo a la expectativa de lo que el otro fuera a hacer, y no fue hasta que sintió algo húmedo y caliente tocar el agujero de su trasero que cerro los ojos deshaciéndose del placer. Sasuke le estaba besando _allí, _no, Sasuke le estaba lamiendo tan indecorosamente que rayaba puntos de lo vulgar. Pero se sentía tan bien. Tan endemoniadamente bien y correcto, que lo demás podía valer un comino.

No podía ahogar los gemidos que salían solo para acalorar mas el ambiente y Sasuke hundiendo su lengua en su trasero no podía haberlo pedido diferente. Era su compensación por haber soportado un mes y medio sin esa entupida voz que le volvía loco.

Naruto estaba al borde de un orgasmo descomunal y solo las manos de Sasuke separando sus temblorosas piernas eran los únicos pilares que le ayudaban a mantenerse en pie, desde que la lengua de Sasuke trazaba patrones en su ano sus piernas quedaron reducidas a gelatina. Con una necesidad tan abrasadora el rubio llevo su mano a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse en busca de la tan ansiada cúspide. La mano de Sasuke sobre la suya le hizo detenerse y le hizo mirarle por sobre su hombro.

-¿Desesperado?- un fruncimiento de ceño fue lo único que el pelinegro obtuvo de respuesta, y por aquella acción Sasuke dio por sentado que tanto el como Naruto querían, deseaban y por sobre todo necesitaban de eso, ya.

Sasuke llevo un dedo a su boca y lo lamió dejándolo completamente húmedo antes de meterlo en el trasero del otro sin previo aviso. La reacción de Naruto fue digna. Su espalda se arqueo, sus ojos se dilataron por completo y un sonido gutural termino de excitar al pelinegro. Mientras Sasuke movía su dedo dentro de Naruto, creyó haber escuchado un susurro fantasma _"Mas"_ y así el cumplió. Lamió dos dedos más y los metió en la estrecha entrada del rubio mientras hacia movimientos con ellos dentro. El Uzumaki estaba al borde de la locura, jadeando como si no hubiese probado una gota de agua en años.

Sasuke excitado por los gemidos y la necesidad del otro y la suya se paro y finalmente coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de Naruto. Rozo su miembro en la entrada del rubio humedeciéndolo con su líquido seminal como si se tratara de un lubricante.

Sin más que esperar introdujo la cabeza en la entrada. Ambos sintieron lo apretado y estrecho del canal, y sin miramientos, Sasuke embistió al mismo tiempo que Naruto se hizo hacia atrás. Eso fue suficiente para que ambos soltaran gemidos que posiblemente fueran escuchados incluso hasta en Suna. -Bastardo- susurro Naruto tras la incomodidad y el poco placer que sentía después del golpe inicial.-Muévete, maldición- exigió en un gruñido apenas entendible.

Sasuke se apresuro a cumplir la demanda y apoyo su pecho contra la espalda del rubio mientras sacaba su pene del trasero del otro y volvía a entrar embistiendo con fuerza.

Dios. Dolía como nada en el mundo pero el placer estaba llegando a medida que Sasuke continuaba penetrándolo y golpeando ese delicioso sitio en algún lugar de su estrechez. Los jadeos se volvieron constantes y los cuerpos sudados hacían aun mas fácil frotarse contra el otro mientras uno recibía y el otro daba.

La mano de Sasuke en algún momento llego hasta los testículos de Naruto jugueteando con ellos mientras subía hasta su pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo dándole aun mas placer. Unas cuentas embestidas mas fueron suficientes para que ambos sintieran un cosquilleo placentero por toda la piel que se extendía de pies a cabeza, el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco y en total sincronía explotaron de éxtasis con un gemido que vocalizaba el nombre del otro.

Solo hasta que soltaron sus semillas, Naruto ya no fue capaz de detenerse y cayo al suelo, hubiese dolido si Sasuke no hubiese amortiguado la caída. -Hmm- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras sacaba su miembro del trasero de Naruto haciendo en el proceso que este soltara un suspiro.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Naruto decidió hablar –Sas-…-

-Cualquier cosa puede esperar para después- le interrumpió. El otro no pudo estar más que de acuerdo.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo y Sasuke no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban hasta sentir la respiración calmada del otro sobre su pecho mientras que el le abrazaba, ambos se encontraban de lado viendo al otro con sus corazones regresando a su usual palpitación y con los fluidos haciendo estragos en el lugar, poco importaba cuando en ese momento sabían que de un modo u otro las cosas comenzarían a cambiar entre ellos.

El pelinegro gruño al escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Naruto y solo le miro con desagrado por lo sucio que habían quedado. El sudor, el semen y la saliva seria muy difícil de quitar más tarde. Aun con una mueca en sus labios cerro sus ojos y apenas consciente de ello abrazo mas así mismo al rubio.

-Dobe- susurro y se rindió al sueño.

A pesar de todo, de alguna manera se encontraba satisfecho, aliviado y hasta levemente feliz de que el estúpido rubio siguiera con vida, por que después de lo que acababa de ocurrir podía ingeniar formas de torturar a Naruto tal y como el le torturo antes. Por que Sasuke, no era un vengador solo de nombre y Naruto a esas alturas debía de haberlo sabido antes de jugar ese tonto juego de ignorarle.

* * *

No se que decir en verdad. De repente se me vino y puff. Creo que es sueño rezagado o a lo mejor falta de pastillas xD. En fin espero les haya gustado. Hasta el proximo capitulo de Inercia.


End file.
